


Crossroad

by wehavefoundthestars



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Elio's POV, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Oliver's POV, a little cliffhanger, with a happy end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefoundthestars/pseuds/wehavefoundthestars
Summary: Oliver has reached a point in his life where he needs to make an important decision. Will he choose for security with his fiancé in New York or go back to Italy to Elio ?





	Crossroad

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @matrimus for Beta-reading. This is my first one-shot I ever wrote so I hope you will all like it! Any mistakes I made are my own.

** Crossroad **

 

“You stand at the crossroads of the path of love and the path of fear. Which do you choose to follow?”

\--------------------------------

**Spring of 1984**

 

It’s his wedding day, Oliver knows he is supposed to be happy and he is… Or isn’t he? Ever since returning from Italy last summer he had a hard time to pick up his life back in New York. No matter how hard he tried something always seemed to be missing. He had thought he had found it when he bumped into Anabella by accident. They hadn’t seen each other in months but it was so easy to continue where they had left off. His parents had been happy since she was from a wealthy family, someone they could approve off. At his age, it was only natural to get married and they both wanted kids so why not? He thought by know he had forgotten all about the brown-haired part Italian boy with green eyes.

 

How could he have been so wrong? Of course, he hadn’t forgotten about Elio Perlman. Maybe he had about him, he didn’t know. Picking flowers, selecting the right paper for the wedding invites, tasting cakes,… Time had flown by between all the arrangement that needed to be made and his new job teaching at the University of Columbia. At the end of the day he was so tired, he usually ended up falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Now he was sitting here in his brand-new suit waiting for the ceremony to start he had too much time to think. Oliver buries his face in his hands, fully aware he should be thinking about her but in truth, all he can think about is if he is making a huge mistake. Automatically all the reasons why he and Elio didn’t have a future came back to him. Saying them inwardly to himself after saying goodbye to him was all that had kept him from turning around and running back to the Perlman villa. To begin with their was the age difference, Elio was still a kid, hadn’t even graduated yet. He might be wise for his age but he was still so childish in some ways, probably it hadn’t even crossed his mind about how others would feel if they became an actual couple, his friends and family… No that was his problem. Elio was surrounded by people who loved him and accepted him for who he was, he had no idea how lucky he was. His parents would disown him instantly if he dared to date a guy. They were all about appearances and they had already been horrified when instead of becoming a doctor or a lawyer he had decided to become a teacher. Respectable people didn’t become teachers. It had been his one big act of defiance to his parents.

 

Oliver stood up from his chair and started pacing up and down the room. Kids, he had always wanted with Anabelle he could have them but if he were with Elio… In this time and age it was not done. He didn’t love Anabelle in the way he had ever loved Elio, he hadn’t even ever told him that out loud but he did love him, but because it was different that didn’t make it bad did it or any less right? It felt like his head and his heart were at war with each other. He couldn’t just blow up this whole wedding last minute. His parents and hers would be furious, not only because of how much money the whole affair had cost them but also because it would mean being embarrassed in front of all their friends and family members. With Elio things would have been so much simpler, he hadn’t wanted a big wedding but everyone else had wanted it so he had just ended up agreeing to it. It had not been worth the fight. Actually now he came to think of it, half of the time he had agreed with Anabelle, everything she suggested somehow ended up being the opposite of what Oliver wanted. Did they even fit together at all?

 

Just then a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. His mother stuck her head around the door. “It’s time Oliver, your soon to be wife will arrive any minute.” He nodded running with his hand through his hair. “Thanks, mom, I’ll come and join you in the church in a second.”

 

The whole church was filled to the brim with people and before he knew it Anabelle was walking down the aisle in a beautiful dress and the ceremony started. It all went by in a blur, his stomach was in knots and he couldn’t stop from thinking about how wrong all of this was.

 

“Do you take Anabelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

Oliver swallowed hard. He could feel all eyes on him because he was taking longer then he should answer such a simple question.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Summer of 1984**

 

Elio knows he should have moved on by no, he’s aware of that and yet when his family returns back to the villa in B. the ghost of Oliver still haunts him. The balcony where he was always leaning on to grab a smoke, heaven next to the small pool in the backyard. Luckily Marzia is there to distract him and he needs to practice his piano and guitar skills even more since he got accepted to Julliard. He will be going to New York next year!  He can still hardly believe it. When the later had arrived his hands had been shaking so hard his mom had to open it for him.

 

His parents might have said something about a guest arriving early today but he hadn’t really been listening, whoever the new guest would be he is determined not to let him in. He doesn’t want another heartbreak while he has not even gotten over the last one. His feet are dangling in the water of the pool while he is reading one of his books. When a shadow falls over him he knows he has to look up, earlier having heard a car arrive at their house. It would only be polite to at least greet them. With reluctance, he puts the book down before getting out of the water and turning to look at their new house guest.

 

Only it isn’t a new house guest.

 

It’s an old one.

 

“Oliver?” Is he starting to hallucinate? What would he be doing here in Italy? Shouldn’t he be at home or on his honeymoon with his new wife? “How…? Why- Why are you here?”

 

“Elio.” Oliver greets back smiling. He looks tired and he knows it but the last couple of months had been hard on him. There were a lot of arrangements to be made and things to be taken care of. Then, of course, he had to talk to the Perlman's. They didn’t seem to be surprised at all when he called to ask if they would mind if he came to visit Elio again. Alone.

“I am here because I was a coward last year and I made a mistake.” He starts, hiding his nerves as best as he can. 

 

“You made a mistake,” Elio repeats looking in confusion at that oh so familiar face. None of this made any sense.

 

“Yes, I did… “ Oliver sighs and runs with his hand through his hair. “I called your parents and asked if it was okay to come over because I have somethings I want to tell you in person…” He just hopes he wants to hear him out. “I broke off the engagement…” Or rather he ruined a whole day for a lot of people. “I realized it was wrong because I … I feel something for someone else.”

 

The younger male his eyes widen when Oliver continues to talk. The engagement is off and he came back… Elio knows he should be sorry they broke it off but he can’t. His heart is making a weird jump in his chest because the look in his eyes says it all. It’s you. It’s always been you. 

 

His legs start moving and before he knows it Elio is clinging onto Oliver like he had done so last summer and Oliver wrapping his arms around him in return. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come back. I hope you… “ He doesn’t let him finish his sentence instead with his teenage recklessness he is kissing him and Oliver kisses him back and all is right in the world once again. 

 

“It took you long enough,” Elio mutters when he finally pulls back to catch his breath. “You better stay this time Americano.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudo's or a comment!


End file.
